A Night to Remember
by PurpleNinjaCat278
Summary: Logan meets a certain beautiful girl and they both fall for each other. Their love than turns into a very sexual situation. LEMON! Logan/Tori


**This is my first lemon story. Please be nice and no flames. Criticism is welcomed, but not insults or foul language. I just wanted to put that out there. Also, this fanfiction has nothing to do with the other story that I'm writing, All Over Again. Anyways, enjoy.**

**WARNING: Explicit sexual content ahead. You have been warned!**

* * *

Logan took a sip of his Bud light beer bottle and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. James and Kendall have dragged him to the local bar downtown to grab a drink and maybe flirt with some girls. This was his first time being to a bar, and he didn't like it.

Drunken men shuffled through the room, constantly knocking into people and chairs, as well as the wall, and women sexily stripped on the stage for the amusement of pedophilic men. It disgusted Logan. He didn't like it here, he wanted to desperately leave, but James and Kendall would plead for him to stay and even if he refused, they forced him to stay.

Logan got away from the drunks, strippers, and loud, banging music by seating himself in the stools where he drank a beer and thought quietly to himself. Carlos was at his house, sick with the flu. Logan felt terrible, going off to stripper bars with Kendall and James while Carlos was sick as a dog. He wanted to go give Carlos some company and play some video games with him, instead of being here. But he couldn't leave.

Suddenly a hand landed on Logan's shoulder and he jumped up in surprise. He turned around to see James, holding a beer bottle and looking like a complete mess. His always neat, combed down long brown hair was ruffled and messy, he had pinkish-red circles around his glossy, bloodshot eyes, and his cheeks were red and burning.

"Hey there buddy!" He exclaimed. He wrapped his arms around Logan and his beer sloshed and spilled out of the bottle, wetting Logan's nice dark gray t-shirt. He sprang back and glared at James.

"Dude! Not cool!" He grabbed a nearby towel and began blotting up his wet, darkened t-shirt.

"Oops! Sorry man. It's j-just I was w-with some girls over t-there." He pointed to a spot of the bar where a group of teenage girls hung out. "And I d-drank a l-lot." He slurred.

"I can see," Logan said. He finished up drying his shirt. "James, you're drunk. You should quit drinking that." He reached over to grab the beer bottle out of James's hand, but he shoved Logan back and ran off, to who knows where.

Logan straightened himself upward and brushed off his still damp shirt. He had enough of this. He quickly stomped off and was about to leave this place, until a certain girl caught his eye. She was one of the most beautiful girls he has ever seen. She had long, wavy chocolate brown hair, luminous dark brown eyes, and honey colored tan skin. Make up perfectly covered her face and her lips were bright red as roses.

Maybe Logan could stay a couple more minutes, but that's just to flirt with this girl. He flattened his shirt, trying desperately to hide the damp spot, and checked his breath, to make sure it didn't smell too bad. He walked slowly toward the girl and stopped right in front of her, smiling brightly.

She lifted her head and stared at him with brown eyes full of amazement and shock. Her eyes widened in both surprise and excitement and her lips trembled, struggling to search for something to say. Logan could tell that she liked him right away when she first saw him.

"Hello there, beautiful." Logan said, seductively and calmly. The girl blushed bright red and smiled.

"Hi." She said, in such a melodic and sweet voice, it nearly blew Logan back.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing in a trashy and dirty bar like this?" He asked, leaning in to get a closer look at her face.

"Well, my friends dragged me here, and I really hate it." She responded.

"Oh! Me too. My bros," He pointed throughout the bar to where James and Kendall were hanging out, getting drunk off their asses. "Are somewhere around here, and they forced me to come here too. I don't like it here, either."

She grinned. "Looks like we both found something in common already."

"Yeah, we did." Logan said. "By the way, how old are you?"

"I'm nineteen, turning twenty in a couple months." She answered. "How about you?"

"I'm twenty one." He jammed his hands in his pockets. "And, how did you get in here if you're under twenty one?"

"Oh, see my friend Beck, he's somewhere around here, is really good with tricking guards and policemen by sweet talking them, you know I mean?" She said.

"Yeah, that's cool." He chuckled and looked at her once more. "By the way, I'm Logan."

"I'm Victoria. But everybody calls me Tori." She said.

"Well, Tori," Logan said softly. He stepped closer to Tori and surprisingly, she didn't step back or move away. "That's a very beautiful name."

Tori blushed again and looked down at her feet, nervously. "Thanks. And how would you like to come over to my place?" She asked.

Suddenly Logan felt nervous and hesitated for a moment. He knew where this was going. Tori wanted him to come over to her place so they could, well, make love. Or something like that. Logan had to confess, he had actually never had sex before. Yeah, he's kissed girls and has almost gone to that level, but never to sex. Just looking at Tori, he could tell that she probably wasn't a virgin and has done it before. Mostly because she was insanely beautiful and had the voice and personality of an angel. But maybe she hasn't had sex before.

"Um, sure." Logan stammered. He could feel his body began to shake.

Tori grabbed his hand and led him outside of the bar. Her hand felt warm, soft, smooth. Logan thought this could maybe be a good idea. He was thankful that James and Kendall were busy drinking and flirting with girls to notice he was leaving.

As they walked up to a black and red mustang car, Tori said, "My parents are vacationing in Hawaii for the weekend and my sister, Trina is at a friends house for a sleepover. So I'm all alone." Logan felt a grin creep onto his face. He could sense Tori had a grin of her face too.

They got into Tori's car and drove off silently in the dark night, toward her house.

* * *

They arrived at Tori's house and entered. Logan stood before the door, waiting for Tori to get inside. The whole place was dark and quiet. He walked around observing the house; it looked like any other house, with a kitchen, dining room, and what seemed to be a play room with a giant flat screen TV and an Xbox 360.

Tori came inside and threw the car keys on a mini table that held a lamp and some sweet smelling candles. Logan ran his fingers through his hair and looked at Tori. "So, what do we do now?" He asked.

She smiled and came up to him, grabbing his arm and pulling him. "You want to see my room?" She asked, but didn't give him enough time to answer. Instead, she led him up a long staircase and upstairs.

They entered a small square shaped room that must be Tori's room. The walls were the shade of bright purple violets and posters of various celebrities and bands such as, Taylor Launter, Josh Hutcherson, Lady Gaga, One Direction, and The Wanted, hung up on all four walls.

A double queen sized bed sat in the middle, with dark purple and light green covers and pillows. A small desk table with pencils, books, and notebooks with paper laying on it sat in the corner of the room. Several stuff animals were piled in a large basket and some spilled out over, covering the floor with stuff cats, bears, and dogs.

"How cute." Logan said. He walked over to the stuff animals bin and picked one of them up. It was orange tabby Webkinz cat. Tori looked over at him and blushed with embarrassment.

"Oh, yeah, those were from when I was little. I sometimes cuddle with them when I feel depressed or just want comfort."

Logan placed the tabby cat down and walked over to Tori. He stared into her eyes, feeling almost hypnotized. She stared back, her eyes moving over every part of his face. His spiked up short, dark brown hair, beautiful chocolate brown eyes, thin pink lips, and his cute dimples, which just made Tori absolutely, fall for him.

Logan reached up and pushed a strand of her hair out of her face. He smiled deeply at her and leaned in. Their lips met for the first time and it was like fireworks on the fourth of July. The kiss was long, deep, and passionate. The kiss became more intense as Logan embraced her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He pulled her closer to him, where their bodies were pressed firmly against each other. The warmth from Tori's body seeped into him, filling him with joy and love.

Tori took off her leather jacket and under it was a bright pink t-shirt, which she slipped off as well, exposing a silky black lace bra. Logan stripped off his shirt, which was already quickly drying from the beer spill incident, and threw it behind him.

He completely forgot that he was recently working out and that his chest and stomach were now very muscular. Tori came closer to him and ran her hand down his muscular chest, tracing his firm six pack abs with her finger. Logan may be no Taylor Launter, but he was just as handsome and fit.

His hands shot down, unzipping and unbuttoning her skinny jeans. Underneath was a pair of black lace panties. Tori pulled him to the bed and as she laid down on her back, he climbed on top of her. He kissed her lips, cheek, jaw, throat, all the way down to her stomach. She moaned softly, hooking her arms under his armpits and lightly digging her fingernails into his back.

She tugged at the belt on his jeans. He looked at her and smirked. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked.

"Yes, please Logan!" She pleaded. "I have never done this before. And I want you." She gazed at him with seductive eyes.

As he reached to unbuckle his belt, he said, "So you're not a virgin? Now that I know, I'll go easy and gentle on you." Tori nodded and smiled simultaneously.

He slid his pants down and flung it off. Tori giggled. "You must like Batman, don't you?" Logan looked down and saw that he was wearing black boxers with the yellow and black Batman symbol in the middle. He didn't even realize that he was wearing it.

He chuckled softly and shrugged it off, leaning down to silence Tori's giggles with a kiss. He slid his hand under her back and unstrapped her black lace bra. It came off with a snap and he took it off, throwing it away as he did. He placed his hands on her round and perfectly tan breasts, circling his thumbs around each nipple.

Tori moaned, enjoying the feeling of Logan touching her. She placed her hands on the elastic band of his boxers and without warning, pulled them down. His manhood sprang out and was bigger than what she had ever expected. Her eyes widened in disbelief. "Wow…" She said, trailing off.

Logan smirked in delight, proud of himself. He did the same with Tori and slipped off her panties. For a short moment, they examined each other bodies. Logan couldn't believe his eyes. This was his first time seeing a girl straight out naked, expect for the time James showed him a Playboy magazine, but those were just half-naked, slutty models.

He stuck his two fingers inside her, enjoying the feeling of her warm, wet folds. She moaned, running her hands down his shoulders, biceps, and to his chest. He pulled his fingers out and kissed the crook of her neck, sucking and occasionally biting softly.

Logan knew the time has come and was ready. He straddled her legs and placed himself in between.

He looked at her worriedly but also with confidence. "Are you ready?" He asked.

Tori hesitated for a couple seconds. She inhaled a deep breathe, exhaled, and nodded.

Logan slid himself inside her and instantly Tori flinched, letting out a gasp of pain. She didn't know sex would be this painful, but she stayed brave and confident. Logan froze still and stared her, his eyes full of worry and remorse. "Tori!" He exclaimed. "I'm so sorry!"

Tori shook her head and looked at him, a smile slowly forming on her face. "It's okay. Just keep on going, please."

Logan nodded and resumed. He slowly and gently started thrusting into her. Dark stars glazed Tori's vision and for a moment, pain exploded inside of her. Tears formed in her eyes but she ignored the pain. Soon pleasure formed inside of her and she moaned. Every time Logan pounded into her, her moans got louder and louder until they hit screams.

She dug her fingernails deeper into his shoulders as he went; faster, deeper, when she wailed out in pleasure. She placed her chin on the top of his shoulder and wrapped her hands around his butt, which is concealed by the covers, urging him to go deeper inside her.

"Tori, I-I think I'm-." Logan groaned between thrusts.

"Go ahead," She whispered in his ear. "Give yourself to me."

She bucked her hips upward as Logan crashed down on her. She screamed out loudly. "LOGAN!" She managed to scream his name before the orgasm hit.

Logan released everything he had in him into her, groaning in the process. He squirted his seed into her womb and the warm liquid sent a wave of pleasure over her. She moaned and ran her fingers through his hair, then gliding her hands over his soft, bare back.

He pounded into her a couple more times before collapsing on the bed, exhausted. She fell next to him, breathing hard.

"That… that was amazing." He said, bringing her close to him and wrapping his arms around her. She laid her head on his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart.

"So, are you ready?" Tori asked, sitting up and smiling at him in a naughty way.

"Ready for what?" He sat up on his elbows and looked at her.

"Round two." She said mischievously.

Logan grinned and pulled her in for a kiss.

Yep, this was definitely one unforgettable night.

* * *

**That was it! Pretty good for my first sex story, right? Haha. Remember, this has nothing to do with "All Over Again." It's just a random story that I thought of writing. Did you enjoy it? Please review! :)  
**


End file.
